


Heads or Tails?

by xthunder



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Batman and Robin-esque, M/M, Murder, Suicide, Two-Face! Sicheng, ultimatum, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xthunder/pseuds/xthunder
Summary: He wanted to be normal.He wanted to be accepted.He didn't want to be WinWin anymore, he just wanted to be Sicheng again.





	Heads or Tails?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun. :)

"Mark, hurry it up." Johnny commanded out of habit, already used to his smaller sidekick's snail pace. It was a normal day, staying up past 3 am to run a few miles only to have the offender escape in the end. Average stuff, y'know?

"Stop running so fast!" The masked boy yelled back, using all of his might to catch up to Johnny and the fleeing perpetrator.

Johnny never responded, way too focused on jumping the gaps of the skyscrapers, boots gripping onto the dark slippery steel and rough tar of the roofs. 

Their current target, WinWin, was about the length of a city bus away, his agility unfairly boosting his ability to pull away from the heroic duo.

The villain was trying something new, something innovative, or at least in his head it was. He wanted to be normal. He wanted to be accepted. He didn't want to be WinWin anymore, he just wanted to be Sicheng again. So naturally, he thought throwing acid at random pedestrians would help him feel inlcuded. He can't be a freak if he's not the only one with half a face, right? Yeah... no, he wasn't a freak, he was a monster, but he'd never admit it.

One thing he would admit though, was that he was tired. Not only physcially from the early morning cat and mouse chases, but mentally from his own life. How did things turn out this way? He wasn't supposed to be like this...not only externally ugly, but internally ugly as well. Sicheng was ruined, he would never be him ever again. He can only be WinWin, a menace to society. He just wanted everything to stop. No more crimes, no more living in fear of himself, no more being outcasted, no more broken hearts. 

So he stopped. 

Dead in his tracks at the edge of what seemed to be a bank, ironic considering his past devious antics, and slowly turned to the heroes, a calm smile on his face. He waited for them to catch up and stand cautiously before him. The taller and darker silhouette of a man seemed expressionless, it was hard to tell under his mask. The only thing on display were his sadly familiar lips. The shorter more boy-ish man's emotions were clear on his face, his expression obviously laced with what could be interpreted as confusion and suspicion.

"Hey boys, I have a question." WinWin casually said while reaching into his pocket to fetch his coin.

Mark questioningly looked to Johnny, not knowing if he was supposed to respond or not.

"Heads or tails?" 

"Stop with the shitty games, WinWin." Johnny finally responded, seemingly done with the half-man's antics. "We don't have any time for your immaturity."

"Heads, I jump," WinWin kept going, fully ignoring Johnny. "or tails... you push me." He ended his offer by simply pointing towards the broad man.

Mark's eyebrows shot up, going past his mask as he mumbled out a shocked "What-".

"I...I'm not doing that." Johnny tried to intervene as WinWin was already in the process of flipping his acid eroded coin.

"Ah! Tails!" WinWin informed the others after he checked the result. "Come on hero... isn't it your job to eliminate things like me?" He taunted, slight smirk present on the side of his face that he could move.

Johnny remained silent. Objectively, WinWin was correct, but that's not how things were supposed to end.

"Don't let the past get to you, push me." WinWin added, getting impatient.

Mark internally cringed as he felt the tension between the villain and the hero rise, did he miss something earlier? What was the villain even talking about?

"WinWin...Sicheng..." Johnny's forever present frown deepened. "I'm not pushing you."

WinWin scowled at the mention of Sicheng and instinctly lunged after Johnny, causing Mark to intercept with a swift punch to the villains face. The villain stumbled back, dragging Mark towards the edge with him. Johnny reacted as quickly as possible and body slammed the villain away from his sidekick, leaving WinWin to fall over the edge.

Everything happened so quickly that Johnny didn't realize what happened until he heard a pillowed thud, muffled by the neverending rain. He didn't have it in him to look over the edge, so he assumed the worst and withdrew from it as much as he could. 

"Johnny...he's-" Mark started as he observed the drop just past the border of the bulding from his position on the ground.

"We should head back." Johnny cut Mark off, turning away from not only the boy, but something he would come to instantly regret. 

Hopefully the younger would assume the dampness of his face was from the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I based Two-Face! Sicheng off of that one boss era selfie, the black and green suit with the purple collar.


End file.
